Torn
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: What was Charlie really thinking when Bella came home with a broken knuckle during Eclipse? And what did he think of the confrontation that took place afterwords?


**A/N: Charlie's view of when Bella came home with a broken knuckle from punching Jacob; what he thought of Edward's behaviour, and why he acted the way he did. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I never will, and sometimes I wonder why they make us write the disclaimer in the first place. Read, and if you like it, review.**

**Torn**

**Charlie POV**

I was sitting on the sofa, staring at the T.V. _trying _to watch baseball. Despite Bella's opinion I wasn't _always_ into baseball (although even I was forced to admit that ninety-nine percent of the time I was completely obsessed), and today I was feeling a little bit bored of the game. It was three innings in and neither team had gotten a run. The game was a sloppy one, with bad plays on each side, and I was wondering whether or not it was actually worth watching. If nothing happened soon I might just turn the game off.

The front door swung open and I prepared to ignore my daughter and her delinquent boyfriend. I wished that Bella would just dump Edward and get on with her life; he was obviously no good for her. What kind of guy could just up and leave if he truly loved a girl? I rolled my eyes when I heard Bella mutter something under her breath. She sounded annoyed, but that wasn't unusual. She and Edward could only make normal conversation for about two minutes before they started arguing about some big, secret subject while casting furtive looks in my direction.

Sometimes I wonder what they could be arguing about, but since I obviously wasn't welcome in the conversation (and since Bella had made it clear that where Edward was concerned my opinion was unimportant and unnecessary) I decided it was better not to know. _After all, _I thought sullenly, _she obviously trusts Edward more than her own Dad now. Humph._

I did, however, turn around when I heard Bella make a whimpering noise and say, "Ouch." If Edward was hurting her would not hesitate to toss him out on the curb, despite how furious Bella would be.

Hell, I'd toss Edward out on the curb for blinking if I could.

Much to my excitement though, instead of Edward I saw Jake. That made me sit up in surprise, and I felt a smile growing on my face. Bella glared at us both and continued past me into the kitchen, while Jake walked up to me. "Hey kids," I told them both, and I saw Jake grimace at what I assumed must be the fact I called him a kid. "Nice to see _you _here Jake." I said, emphasizing the 'you' and pitching my voice so Bella would hear.

Her response was to rip the refrigerator door open with much more force than necessary and start digging around for something, her movements jerky with suppressed anger.

"Hello Charlie," said Jake, and now he was grinning openly. Jake was always such a happy boy, unlike Mr. Moody-and-depressed Edward.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, gesturing to Bella. I assumed she had fallen down again, and wondered if I could bribe Jake to persuade her to go to the hospital and get whatever she hurt looked at.

"She _thinks _she broke her hand." said Jake in a tone that said that he clearly believed she was fine.

Bella slammed the fridge shut with enough force that I winced.

The fridge wasn't going to be able to take that kind of beating much longer, and I was afraid Bella wouldn't either.

"How did she do that?" I tried to sound worried, I really did, but Bella could just be so clumsy

sometimes, and I found it kind of cute- in a worrying sort of way. Besides, I'm her dad; I'm supposed to tease her ever once and a while.

Jacob started laughing and said, "She hit me."

I started laughing too, trust Bella to hurt herself hitting Jacob. Really, you'd think she would know better. Jake was huge, and I doubted she would be able to inflict any damage at all.

I heard loud banging noises- Bella was really letting the ice tray have it. Her eyes were narrowed angrily, and her uninjured had was clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

"Why did she hit you?" I asked curiously, Bella was normally a pretty shy and non-violent person.

"Because I kissed her." he said, and his smile became proud.

I was proud of the kid too, maybe Bella would finally realise how much better Jake was than Edward. "Good for you kid."

Bella started grinding her teeth in the kitchen, and I winced at the ugly noise. She was obviously furious, and shooting both of us a glare she went and picked up the phone. Probably to call her lover-boy. I assumed Edward picked up, because Bella was sending a huge smug grin right at Jake.

"Yes," she said, still grumbling and sounding irritated even though she had a huge smirk on her face. Then she said, "Will you come and get me?"

I shot a look at Jacob, who was listening with narrowed eyes. It's not like he could hear Edward though, so I guessed he was just concentrating on Bella.

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken." the grin Bella was sending at Jake was faintly malicious, like she was imagining all the ways she would get Edward to kill him. I wondered if I should tell Jake to clear out, sure, he was huge, but there could be something scary about Edward when he wanted there to be. Edward never tried to scare Bella, but when someone tried to hurt her... let's just say the kid can be kind of creepy.

There was a pause and Bella proudly said, "I punched him."

Yeah, she would be proud of that despite the fact she broke her hand. Jacob obviously agreed with me because he snorted loudly.

Then Bella laughed, it was a complete contrast to her anger and I frowned. _Could Edward really make my daughter that happy? _I shook my head, no he couldn't. He was just a seventeen year old teenage boy and we all know what teenage boys want. Their relationship was a horrid experiment; they were both too young for anything permanent.

I conveniently forgot Jake was a teenage boy as well.

"I wish I'd hurt him," Bella sighed in frustration, I had to hold in my laughter at the disappointed look on Bella's face, "I didn't do any damage at all."

Edward said something and Bella said, "I was hoping you'd say that." She sent Jake a look that was faintly vicious.

There was a long, pregnant pause where Jacob and I looked at each other awkwardly, "He. Kissed. Me." Bella spat out from between clenched teeth, and Edward revved the engine of his car so loud that I heard it from here. I should arrest him for reckless driving, that would make my day, but I had no proof he had done anything wrong.

Edward and Bella were often mirror images of each other. As much as I hate to say it, if Bella was this furious then Edward would probably be worse, and they would feed off of each other and become angrier. "Maybe you ought to take off, Jake." I told him carefully. I didn't want the two of them to start fighting, they were both in a lot better shape than me and I doubted I would ever be able to break up the fight.

Plus the both of them hated each other so much that it would probably end in death for someone, and that was something I just couldn't have happen.

Jake ignored my warning and said, "I'll hang out here, if you don't mind." I'd swear, with the expression on his face I would swear he was looking for a fight. And despite Jacob's size I would bet that Edward would win- the little jerk probably fights dirty.

There was another, longer pause and Bella said, "Yes." then she hung up the phone and walked past us.

"How's your hand?" I said, uncomfortable with this whole situation.

Bella shot me a look that I couldn't quite decipher, and then lifted the ice pack off of it. It was beginning to swell, and I wondered if maybe she had broken a knuckle against Jake's skull. The kid did have a very hard head, after all. "It's swelling." she said obviously.

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size." I suggested, hoping she would realise Edward was about her size.

"Maybe." said Bella, and then she went to open the front door, revealing Edward. I looked at Jake who had a look of eager anticipation- the kid was definitely asking for a fight.

"Let me see." I heard Edward ask Bella gently, his voice low and smooth. Bella gave him his hand, and he was so careful I wondered if he thought she was made of glass, "I think you're right about the break." Then suddenly Edward laughed, "I'm proud of you, you must have put some force behind it."

Bella shot Jacob a glare that should've roasted flesh, "Not enough apparently." she hissed from between clenched teeth, becoming angry again.

If Bella's glare would've roasted Jacob's flesh, then the one Edward delivered would've turned him to ash. "I'll handle it." he said darkly. I shot him a warning look, but he obviously didn't notice it. "Jacob." he said, his voice still low and even. I had no idea how he managed it, his eyes were a dead, angry black that immediately set off alarm bells in my head.

"Now, now." I warned when Jacob leaped angrily to his feet, pulling myself up. "I don't want any fighting, do you understand?" I could only look at Edward as I spoke, Jake would listen to me, Edward I wasn't so sure about. "I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official." Every teenager was afraid of getting arrested- right? Surely Edward was no different.

Edward smiled grimly, and I wondered what he found funny until I realised that for Bella, Edward would kill.

Realising that didn't make me feel any more comfortable.

"That won't be necessary." Edward said, his voice tight from the effort to control his anger. I guess I had to give the kid the credit of how hard he was trying to behave, especially since I knew it was only for Bella's sake that he did.

"Why don't you arrest me, Dad?" said Bella, and once again I couldn't decipher her expression, "I'm the one throwing punches."

I chuckled at the thought of arresting my own daughter, "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No." Jake said, a huge grin still on his face, "I'll take the trade any day." Edward let out what I would've sworn was a growl if I didn't know better. I grimaced; Jake was taking this a bit too far. Bella should have the right to decide who gets to kiss her; if she doesn't want Jake to kiss her then he shouldn't be trying.

His response made Bella even angrier, something I would've never thought possible. "Dad," she said her entire body rigid, "Don't you have a baseball bat in your room somewhere? I want to borrow it for a minute."

This was getting out of hand. I could practically feel all the emotions flying around in the room, they were so thick. "Enough, Bella." I told her. She should know violence is not the answer, especially since Jake seems to like it from her rough.

Edward took the opportunity, "Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you end up in a jail cell." he said, pulling her towards the door and putting his arm around her shoulders. I hate to admit it, but I'm grateful to the kid for trying to help things calm down.

Bella relaxed as soon as his arm was around her shoulders, "Fine." she mumbled.

They were heading down the sidewalk when Jacob took off after them, "What are you doing?" I half-shouted at him, "Are you crazy?"

I was shocked he would do something so immature and stupid, and worried he would take it that far.

Although right now I kind of wanted Edward to take him down a few notches. His behaviour was inexcusable.

"Give me a minute, Charlie. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

I went and watched from the window as Edward carefully put Bella in the car, still treating her like glass, before he went to chew Jacob out for being an idiot. The two of them exchanged words becoming more heated by the second, and then Jake said what appeared to be an apology to Bella. Calmed down the two of them went in opposite directions.

Jake came back to the house and smiled sheepishly, "Jake, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked him, "You know you're making Bella angrier by acting like you're not sorry, you know. You need to let her make her own choices."

"I know, Charlie, I apologized to her. What I did was stupid."

"Good." there was nothing left for me to say except for, "And next time wait for you to tell her to kiss you Jake."

"I will, I really am sorry, Charlie. I made a real mess of things." he said, and his apology seemed completely sincere. I was content enough to accept it was a mistake, despite all this I still thought he was better for her than Cullen."Now that Bella is home safe I'm going to head back to the rez."

I nodded, "Tell your dad to call me." Jake nodded once and headed out the door.

As I watched him go I felt torn. Was I making the right choice by supporting Jake? I didn't trust Edward at all, but was Jake equally untrustworthy? Edward treated Bella like a queen, like she was made of glass while Jake treated her more like a regular human. But he seemed more naturally kind than Edward, a lot more honest and truthful. I knew he would never abandon her like Edward did. But Alice had said Edward had done it to protect Bella, because he thought they were too serious, which is exactly what I wanted him to do. What was the right choice for anyone here?

Despite all this though, I knew I would have to stand by with Bella's decision. Both boys act differently when I'm not around, and only Bella knew that difference.

All I could hope is that she would make the right decision.

She's already been hurt far too much.


End file.
